


Red Stripes, White Lights

by lynndae



Series: Red Stripes, White Lights [1]
Category: B.A.P, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Handcuffs, M/M, Public Blowjobs, police officer!youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndae/pseuds/lynndae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People always say men look hotter in uniforms and as Daehyun drank in the sight of the gorgeous man before him with his long legs and broad shoulders and perfect cheekbones, he decided he’d much rather see him in nothing at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Stripes, White Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaena_baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaena_baby/gifts).



> It's only taken me over a year to finish this. Happy Birthday, Anna.

The music was soft, nothing but a low hum of background noise as Daehyun drummed his fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of the song, occasionally smacking his palm against the surface along with the drum beat. He kept his car within the faded lines of the old road without a second thought, driving on an almost auto pilot.  

He stole a glance to the map that was haphazardly thrown in his passenger seat out of habit. He’d stared at the worn sheet of paper so many times that the route he needed to take to get from the beach-y country side of his home town to the surely colder city life he was headed towards was long since burned into his memory.

He’d only just passed the sign off to the side of the road, announcing that he was coming into city limitations when sudden flashing red and blue lights caught him off guard. Daehyun frowned as he glanced up into the rearview mirror and braked to slow his car down before pulling off onto the shoulder. Truthfully, he hadn’t even noticed the headlights behind him, let alone that those headlights belonged to that of a cop car.

Nonetheless, Daehyun took a deep breath and he put his car into park once he stopped along the shoulder of the road. He rolled down the window when the officer approached the side of his car and flashed a charming smile as he tried not to squint at the light that was shining down directly onto his face and into his eyes. “Is there a problem, officer?”

“Can I get your license and registration, please?” The officer spoke with a smooth voice, a perfect mix of sweet and deep. Even though his wording was phrased as a question, Daehyun could hear the drip of authority and command behind it.

Without missing a beat, Daehyun turned on the interior light and reached over to the glove compartment to dig out his insurance papers. While already leaned over, he lifted his hip up so he could slip his wallet out of his back pocket, hoping silently that the officer outside of his car at least appreciated the view of his ass that was currently on display as the gear shift dug almost painfully into his ribs. He sat up and turned back to the officer, passing over the documents, “Here you go, Officer…” Daehyun squinted, trying to see it past the shine of the flashlight to see the glinting name badge as it reflected the flashing of red and blues, “Yoo Youngjae?”

The light moved away from his face to shine down onto his papers instead and Daehyun blinked away the spots in his vision so that he could get his eyes to focus.

“Mr. Jung… can you tell me how fast you were going?”

“Uhm…” Daehyun bit his lip, glancing at the speedometer as he tried to remember where the gage had been before he pulled over, “Ten miles over the speed limit??” he guessed, looking back up through the window. He knew he couldn’t lie for shit, so admitting he at least knew he was speeding was probably his best bet to getting out of a ticket.

“Try 20. How much have you had to drink?” The officer asked, passing Daehyun back his license and registration.

Daehyun blanched, “W-what? No! None! I don’t drink and drive, haha, I barely drink at all! I promise, I’m not drunk. Really, you can trust my word on this, I promise, I just was speeding—“

“Mhmm, can you get out of the vehicle please.”

The officer didn’t sound convinced at all, so Daehyun took a breath to steady himself, turning off his car as he unbuckled. He opened the door, getting out of the car and standing with his hands at his side. Without the light shining down in his eyes, he was able get a good look at the police officer standing before him.

The first thing his eyes focused on was the way the flashing red and blue lights from the parked police cruiser behind his car highlighted the officer’s smooth skin and high cheek bones. There was a certain gleam in the other’s eyes that Daehyun wrote off as mere reflections of the light as he let his eyes travel down now.

The sleek black button up hugged the officers frame in the most flattering of ways and it was hard for Daehyun not to take note of the others broad shoulders and hints of muscle beneath the sleeves of his uniform. His belt only helped to emphasize his slim waist and Daehyun kept his mouth shut tightly in hopes of not drooling on himself as his eyes trailed down the others long legs.

People always say men look hotter in uniforms and as Daehyun drank in the sight of the gorgeous man before him with his long legs and broad shoulders and perfect cheekbones, he decided he’d much rather see him in nothing at all.

“… you’re hot.”

“Excuse me?”

Daehyun’s eyes widened as he looked up at the hard glare that had focused back onto him and his cheeks flushed, “W-what I meant was… ah…” Daehyun bit his lip for a second, his eyes dropping to scan down the officer’s body yet again. He knew that Youngjae had noticed, just by the way the officer crossed his arms and shifted his weight to one leg, but that didn’t stop him from admiring the new view it gave him of the black button up bunching around Youngjae’s toned arms.

“Are you checking me out?”

The question was simple and only needed a simple yes or no answer but Daehyun soon let out a nervous laugh, feeling the bubble of idiotic words basically forcing their way up his throat. “Maybe, but I don’t have a library card, officer,” As Youngjae’s eyebrows went up, Daehyun shifted nervously, “C-Cause you know, if you were a book, you’d be _fine print_ , s-so, yeh, i… am… I totally am checking you out—”

“Mr. Jung. Are you _flirting_ with me to get out of a ticket?”

Daehyun smiled nervously, “Yes? No—Wait, not to get out of a ticket—Not that I was flirting, unless you thought it was good flirting, then yeah, totally flirting… I mean… uhm… was it working at all?”

Youngjae clicked his tongue, shaking his head, “You were driving recklessly. You were an endangerment to not only your life but to those who could have been around you. So no, your flirting, regardless of its… skill, or lack thereof… is not working. You are getting this ticket either way.” He said, his tone bored as he regarded Daehyun with an almost annoyed glare.

Daehyun sighed softly and nodded his head in acceptance. He’d just landed himself a ticket that he knew he didn’t have the money to pay and now the officer thought he’d only been flirting to get himself out of it. He poked his tongue out, licking his lips before biting into his lower lip.

If he hadn’t looked up when he did, he would have missed the blatant drop of the officer’s eyes as his gaze traveled to Daehyun’s plush lips, licking his own in the process of his staring.

The show of interest was enough to make Daehyun’s heart skip a beat and bring back the flutter of hope that he hadn’t totally ruined his chance with the attractive officer with his very lame pickup lines. He stepped forward in a hopeful show of bold confidence, “C’mon, Officer Yoo, can’t you let me off the hook just this one time~? I’m sure we could work _something_ out that would benefit us both…” He tilted his head just a little as he pouted out his lips just enough to draw attention back down to them.

 “Mr. Jung—“

“Please, just Daehyun is fine.”

“Mr. Jung.” Youngjae insisted, a bit harsher this time to make it clear that they were not on first name bases. “I will not hesitate to handcuff you where you stand.”

“Oh?” Daehyun couldn’t help but to smile playfully, unsure where the confidence was coming from now as he teased the other, “A bit eager to use those handcuffs. Maybe you should, Officer, I’ve been very naughty—”

It only took a second for Youngjae to frown, catching Daehyun’s slim wrist in his hands to force the older boy around and shoving him against the side of his car. He ignored the surprised gasp, twisting Daehyun’s arms behind his back and holding them in place with one hand as he unclipped his handcuffs from the back of his belt. The click of the lock was loud in the silence of the night and Youngjae smirked, “Maybe I am a bit eager to use them. Is this better?” He asked, making sure the handcuffs were secure and tight.

Daehyun squirmed as Youngjae pressed into him, his chest flush against the cold exterior of his car as the handcuffs were tightened into place around his wrists, “I-I guess—a bit tight, though…” He bit into his lip, turning his head to the side to try to look at Youngjae from over his shoulder, wanting to see the officer’s face so he could gauge whether he was being played with or had actually annoyed Youngjae to the point of being seriously arrested. He let out a whine as his head was forced back forward, his forehead almost knocking into the side of his car.

“Don’t forget, I am armed, Mr. Jung.” Youngjae said, his voice ghosting over the back of Daehyun’s neck as he let go of the small chain between the cuffs around Daehyun’s wrists. He brought both hands to Daehyun’s shoulders, patting him down carefully, his hands running smoothly over every inch of Daehyun’s body as he worked his way down his chest and back.

Daehyun rested his forehead against his car, trying not to shift around as Youngjae continued to pat him down in a pseudo full body search. He bit back a quiet moan when Youngjae kicked at the inside of shoes with a quiet murmur of ‘spread’ in his ear. Daehyun followed the order, of course, stepping out wider and letting out a breath that fogged the glass in front of him as Youngjae felt down his legs.

His hands gripped at all the right places, brushing over his inner thighs in such ways that Daehyun knew that the officer knew exactly what he was doing.

Daehyun let out a small whimper, his shoulders tensing as Youngjae stood abruptly. Youngjae drug his fingers up the back of Daehyun’s thighs before settling on a firm grip on his ass, groping at the pliant flesh until Daehyun was moaning again.

 “Mm, everything feels alright.” Youngjae whispered against Daehyun’s ear, letting go of his ass to reach around his hips. He slid his hands carefully over the front of Daehyun’s jeans, fingers playing with the zipper as a shudder ran down Daehyun’s spine. “So, are you sure about wanting to get out of that ticket? Because I can think of a few things you could do that would be much more… mmm, _enjoyable_ ~”

“Y-Yes, I’ll do anything—please,” Daehyun moaned, his hips canting forward into Youngjae’s palm almost desperately.

“Good.” Daehyun could hear the smirk in Youngjae’s voice and he kept himself leaned against the side of his car as Youngjae took a step back, taking small breaths as he waited. “Turn around, Mr. Jung.”

Daehyun complied easily, turning away from his car to face Youngjae.  A blush worked its way up to his cheeks as Youngjae’s eyes ran down his body, focusing on the obvious bulge of his erection. Normally Daehyun would try to pull his shirt down or fold his hands over himself, but the handcuffs made both options impossible.

He squirmed a little under the intense gaze as Youngjae continued to practically undress him with his eyes and he shuffled back when the officer suddenly took a step forward.

Youngjae closed the distance between them, his broader frame easily dwarfing Daehyun’s more narrow form as he shrank back against the car. Daehyun bit into his lower lip, holding Youngjae’s intense gaze as he listened to the slide of leather as Youngjae unbuckled his belt. His hands brushed against the front of Daehyun’s jeans and he couldn’t help the soft whimper at the barely there touch.

Youngjae smirked, raising an eyebrow at the soft sound, “Oh… did that feel good, hmm? Did you need more?”

Daehyun chewed at his lip, nodding his head quickly. Youngjae’s cool calmness was intimidating and the confidence he had managed to gather earlier had completely abandoned him in the presences of Youngjae’s control.

Youngjae leaned over Daehyun, staring into his eyes as he watched the handcuffed male squirm. “Do you want me to kiss you?” He asked softly, tilting his head.

“Y-Yeah…”

Youngjae pressed closer, tilting his head in the other direction as Daehyun’s breathing hitched. His smirk was enough to set Daehyun on edge, his blood boiling beneath the surface of his skin as the officer leaned ever closer still. He didn’t press their lips together like Daehyun had hoped; instead he left a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses along Daehyun’s jaw, breathing heavier against his neck and enjoying the way Daehyun tipped his head back in submission.

“Good boy…” Youngjae mumbled softly in praise, nipping at Daehyun’s neck and leaving a blossoming pink mark as he sucked at the soft skin between his teeth. “You’re going to keep being a good boy, right?”

Daehyun moaned, nodding eagerly, “Y-yes… please… I’ll be good… I’ll be… oh god… I’ll be good~”

Youngjae smirked, blowing lightly on Daehyun’s ear just to watch the way his whole body shivered. “Excellent.” He took a step back, crossing his arms over his chest.

Daehyun panted, breathing through parted lips. He watched as Youngjae tilted his head, smiling with a false sweetness.

He pointed to the ground, right at his feet. “On your knees.”

“W-what—“

“On. Your. Knees.” Youngjae commanded, snapping his fingers. “Now.”

Daehyun swallowed hard, his shoulders tensing up as he nodded his head. He bit into his lip, slowly dropping to his knees at the officer’s feet. He kept his gaze on the ground, embarrassed at the position.

“Look up at me, Mr. Jung.” Youngjae ordered, tilting his head when Daehyun merely took a deep breath, barely looking up past Youngjae’s knees. “Look up, Daehyun.” Youngjae growled this time. He reached down and ran his hands through Daehyun’s soft hair.

Daehyun gasped instantly when Youngjae’s fingers gripped into his hair. His hold tight as he pushed Daehyun’s head back until he was looking up.

“Oh, now see, isn’t that better?” Youngjae cooed, rubbing his thumb against Daehyun’s plush bottom lip. Daehyun let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes, letting his mouth fall open for Youngjae. The young officer kept running his thumb against the dry, slightly cracked skin of Daehyun’s lips before smirking at the way the handcuffed male playfully licked at the pad of his thumb. “I want you to open your eyes and look up at me.”

Daehyun cracked open his eyes slowly, looking up at Youngjae at his request as he waited patiently. In all honesty, he wanted to reach forward, to grab the back of the police officers thighs and pull him closer so that he could do something to bring him pleasure, but with the handcuffs still locked into place, Daehyun had to sit and wait.

Youngjae could see the conflict in his eyes and smirked, running the back of his fingers against Daehyun’s cheek, “Such a good boy.” He praised softly, tapping Daehyun’s cheek gently. He kept a tight grip in the brunette’s hair as to hold him in place while he shoved down his boxers and stroked himself to full hardness. The whole time he kept his intense gaze locked on Daehyun’s own wide eyed one.

“How much can you take?”

Daehyun let his eyes drop to Youngjae’s groin, accessing the length and girth of the young police officer, “All of it… I think… Might choke a little bit, but I like that…”

Youngjae raised an eyebrow, “Oh really now.”

Daehyun nodded his head the best he could, returning his eyes back up to Youngjae, “I’ve gotten many compliments for the way my lips feel wrapped around a cock…” It was a rather bold statement, but Daehyun knew what he was blessed with, that and he actually liked sucking dick so to him it was a win-win.

“We’ll see how many compliments you get when my dick is down your throat, okay?” Youngjae pulled Daehyun forward by his hair, waiting expectantly for the male to open his mouth again.

With the shift of pressure, Daehyun sat up a little more on his knees. He opened his mouth as wide as he could, moaning when Youngjae pushed into the warm heat of his mouth.

Youngjae let out a scoff, purposely tugging harshly at the soft brown locks still in his grip, “Oh, so someone likes to moan like a little slut, hmm?” He looked down at Daehyun, rolling his hips to push in deeper. The resulting whimper from Daehyun made Youngjae smirk and he loosened the grip in Daehyun’s hair. “Come on now, show me what you can do, slut… show me how much you love having a dick in your mouth…”

Daehyun closed his eyes for a moment at the low, sexy growl of Youngjae’s voice. A blush formed high up on his cheeks as he began to bob his head. He switched between letting his lips slide along Youngjae’s shaft, his tongue running smoothly along the prominent vein on the underside, to focusing at the sensitive head with small licks and hard sucks to keep Youngjae right at the edge. He knew he was doing a good job by the way Youngjae was moaning above him.

He pushed forward, taking the officer deeper into the heat of his mouth until the head of his dick brushed into his throat. He hummed softly as he worked, his gazing flicking back up to Youngjae’s again as he met the officers dark gaze.

Youngjae groaned, running his hands through Daehyun’s hair and to the back of his head, pulling him closer. He smirked down at Daehyun, “I thought you were going to choke on my dick, Mr. Jung… didn’t you say you _like_ it~”

Daehyun let out a small cry as he was shoved backwards, losing his balance from his position on his knees as his shoulders and back hit the side of his car. Youngjae’s fingers gripped tighter in his hair, pinning him in place and Daehyun shut his eyes tightly. He kept his mouth open as far as it could go, gasping and choking for air between Youngjae’s rough thrusts as he fucked his mouth.

He moaned as Youngjae pushed repeatedly into his throat, struggling weakly. He tugged at the handcuffs again in hopes to free his hands or twist enough so he could reach around his waist and touch the aching length between his own legs.

Youngjae smirked down at Daehyun, watching the weak struggles with amusement. He thrust deep into Daehyun’s mouth and down his throat, keeping his hips still as Daehyun’s plush lips practically kissed his pelvic bone.

Daehyun’s eyes widened instantly as he gagged around Youngjae’s length as it filled his mouth and throat and stayed there. His chest heaved and tears sprung to his eyes as he looked up at Youngjae in desperation.

Youngjae smiled sweetly, brushing his bangs back from his forehead, “Such a little cock slut… your mouth was made to be fucked, wasn’t it?” He asked, finally pulling back just enough so Daehyun could breathe again.

Daehyun sucked in a grateful lung full of oxygen, coughing and gasping around the dick that was still in his mouth and pressed against the soft flesh of his cheek in a surely unattractive way.

 “Breath, Daehyun…” Youngjae whispered, dropping one hand from the tight grip he had in the other’s hair down to his cheek, wiping away the tears that had fallen down his cheeks. “Good boy… there you go…”

Daehyun stared up at the cop, breathing in heavy gasps.

“Now… You ready to go again?”

Daehyun closed his eyes just for a second before looking back up at Youngjae and humming. He closed his lips around Youngjae’s dick again, sucking hard and trying to move forward in an eager fashion.

Youngjae groaned above him, his hand smacking the side of Daehyun’s car to hold himself up as his other hand loosened in Daehyun’s hair to give him more room to move. He let Daehyun do his thing for a minute longer before taking over again. He held Daehyun firm against the side of his car, his hips rolling as he thrust once more into Daehyun’s mouth. With a loud moan, Youngjae held his position, his dick down Daehyun’s throat again.

Daehyun’s eyes watered as he gagged around Youngjae, his shoulders tensing and scrunching up. He choked as Youngjae came with barely any warning. He tried to swallow all that he could but he still ended up spluttering, a mixture of his own spit and Youngjae’s come leaking down his chin as Youngjae pulled out of his mouth and finished on his face.

Daehyun kept his eyes closed, panting through parted lips as Youngjae forced him to tilt his face up so that he could admire the view.

“Tell me, Mr. Jung, out of all of those people who praised your skill, did any of them inform you of how ridiculously hot you look with come on your face?” Youngjae asked, out of breath and panting as he drug his fingers through the mess on Daehyun’s cheek before pushing two fingers into Daehyun’s mouth.

Daehyun hummed as he closed his lips around the digits, sucking them clean as he nodded his head.

Youngjae smirked, “Good…” he pulled his fingers out of Daehyun’s mouth, reaching down instead to grab his elbow so that he could haul him back up to his feet. He pressed his palms against Daehyun’s chest, pushing him back against the side of his car once more.

Daehyun closed his eyes, whining softly as Youngjae took the time to clean off his face with a cloth he’d pulled from his pocket.

“You know, usually I’m just wiping off where some jackass’s has spit on me because I had to take him in… this will be the first time I’ve had to clean off come…” He laughed, gently rubbing his thumb along Daehyun’s now clean cheek.

 “Y-Youngjae—“

Youngjae clicked his tongue, shaking his head, “Nah uh… try again.”

Daehyun whimpered, his hips pushing forward in desperate need, “O-officer Yoo, p-please…” His voice was soft and needy. He moaned, tipping his head back to rest on the side of his car as the officer rested his hands onto Daehyun’s hips, gripping lightly to hold him still.

Youngjae watched in amusement as Daehyun’s breathing got heavier the more his hands wandered and he took advantage of that, bringing his hands around to Daehyun’s back side and groping his ass with a firm grip. “Oh…” He smiled as Daehyun moaned again, a high and needy sound. “You like that don’t you...”

With an eager nod of his head, Daehyun whimpered again and pushed his ass back into Youngjae’s firm grip.

“Well then… close your eyes so I can make you feel _real_ good…” Youngjae purred, nipping softly at Daehyun’s ear as the elder shivered involuntary.

He obeyed instantly, sucking in a breath and closing his eyes, waiting for Youngjae to touch him in some way, _any_ way. He wasn’t expecting the tightness to loosen from around his wrists and for Youngjae to step away from him.

Daehyun’s eyes snapped open and he stared dumbfounded and slack jawed as Youngjae reclipped the handcuffs to the back of his belt, taking the time to tuck back in his shirt and zip up his pants. He didn’t even look in Daehyun’s direction as he pulled out a pad from his back pocket and unclipped the pen from his shirt. He wrote quickly and tore off the page, only to thrust it in Daehyun’s direction.

Daehyun stared down at the slip of paper, his eyes widening, “W-wait… you’re still giving me a ticket!” He demanded, his voice strained and rough.

Youngjae flashed him a sharped tooth grin, “Have a good day, Mr. Jung.” He pointedly trailed his eyes down Daehyun’s body, smirking. “Oh… and you might want to get home quickly so you can take care of that, before you land yourself another ticket for public indecency…”

Daehyun stared after him, his mouth still hanging open in shock as the cop turned on his heel and walked away. The car door slamming shut and the flashing lights finally flickering off snapped Daehyun out of his daze and he turned around, wrenching open his car door and angrily throwing himself into the driver seat.

He glared after the police cruiser as it pulled out around him, speeding off down the road and he turned his hard gaze down to the ticket in his hands. He had half a mind to tear it up on the spot and toss it out the window—littering be damned.

A slow smile tugged at his lips and he scoffed, shaking his head as he stared down at the invitation to call any time along with the hasty scrawl of a number.


End file.
